


You don't need to be a hero...

by PeachyHeartt



Series: "You're safe now, Tommy" [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Nook - Freeform, awesamdad, awesamdude centric, good father Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyHeartt/pseuds/PeachyHeartt
Summary: Awesamdude has seen many things on the DreamSMP, but watching as a child gets beaten and broken down then tossed out like nothing has been the worst of it.so he does something abut it.Sam was known for being both a skillful builder and fighter, making complex Redstone machines and standing his ground against Dream.Sam built Pandoras Vault for Dream, though he was never told the prison's real intention, he never stopped himself from making it. But he reasoned that if Dream can keep secrets about the prison, so can Sam. There are rooms and cells and Redstone devices that Dream was never told about,Sam knew something like this would happen.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "You're safe now, Tommy" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130681
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1101





	You don't need to be a hero...

Sam was known for being both a skillful builder and fighter, making complex Redstone machines and standing his ground against Dream.

Sam built Pandoras Vault for Dream, though he was never told the prison's real intention, he never stopped himself from making it. But he reasoned that if Dream can keep secrets about the prison, so can Sam. There are rooms and cells and Redstone devices that Dream was never told about,

Sam knew something like this would happen.

...

As Sam lead Dream through the dim hallways of the Blackstone prison, all he could think of is the fear in Tommy's eyes when he thought his best friend was going to die. But the thing that was burned into Sam's head was the yearn blood in Tommy's eyes when Dream had finally fallen.

No kid should have to go through anything that those boys have.

So Sam was a little rougher with Dream, a bit colder, slightly less charismatic. Dream could feel the anger radiating off of the man, so he kept quiet and obeyed every order as he was thrown into his dreary cell.

Then Sapnap left.

Sam stayed.

Sam looked down at the man in front of him as he leaned back on the warm obsidian walls, his dark expression speaking more than he was.

"So, would you like to explain to me  _ why? _ " Sam began, catching Dream off guard.

"Whatever do you mean, Sammy?" 

"You know what I mean, Dream! Why in the hell would you abuse and torture a  _ child _ ?! Tommy is 16, goddammit! I don't know the extent of what you did because Tommy is obviously not ready to talk about it, but I can see the look in his eyes. That is a broken child, and you are the one at most fault."

"I know."

"Excuse me?! That's all you have to say for yourself?! 'I know' you don't know, Dream! You'll never know!  _ I'll _ never know! Tommy is the only person that will ever know exactly how that felt!"

Dream looked down, glaring down at the flooring below him, "I know that too. Sam, you'll never know how it feels to not recognize yourself in a mirror. Those discs used to make us fight, but it was never serious. Now I had the urge to throw everyone in prison, kill a child, betray my best friends. But I feel no remorse. How messed up is that?" Dream chuckled grimly as he showed his hands, covered in scars, but Sam knew more.

Dreams hands. 

Taken lives and spilled blood.

Sam notified Sapnap to begin the opening process, knowing it takes long enough for him to keep talking, "You  _ are  _ a monster. You have been since the first war."

Dream whipped his head up at him, finally looking Sam in the eyes. Sam saw no emotions in his bright green eyes even with Sam confiscating Dreams mask.

"That's not true! I'm not a monster! And I definitely wasn't one from the start!" 

Sam saw the lava start to lift. He walked in front of the netherite blocks that raised as soon as he was in front.

"You started a war with a kid over his prized possessions. The memories that came with those discs were worth far more than the item themself. Doesn't that sound like a monster to you?" And with that, Sam left, leaving a stunned and somber Dream staring blankly and the lowering lava.

Sam never looked back, Sam never visited him after this moment, Sam never gave remorse for the man.

...

When Tommy came up to Sam enthusiastically asking for him to build a hotel for whatever reason, Sam mentally agreed in an instant. He only said he needed the diamonds to give the child something fun to do. 

But then Philza and Technoblade made a visit.

Sam had never really had anything against the pair in the past, Phil was thrown right into a war, and though Sam never enjoyed that he stabbed Wilbur instead of getting him help, he understood why he thought that was the only option.

However, Tommy has spent a lot more time with Sam and has told Sam about his time staying with Technoblade. Phil and Technoblade maybe Tommy's legal family, but the neglect they put him through might as well have meant they disowned him.

Technoblade was always a better caretaker than Phil. He actually cared for Tommy and brought him out of some situations that he didn't want to be in. However, Technoblade was too dangerous. He destroyed Tommy's home because Tommy wanted to be with his best friend instead of killing his best friend.

And Phil...

Phil was a great father before SMPEarth, stories about his builds and surviving with no respawn, but Wilbur was always left out of this. But when Technoblade and Phil started the Antarctic Empire, everything changed. Wilbur was forgotten more than ever, and Tommy was the Empire's enemy.

_ "I thought that when he came to the SMP that all of that would stop! Yes, I lost my big brother to my father's hands, and my other big brother got rid of my home and tried to kill my best friend, but the Empire wasn't here! We could have been a family again with a little bit of time..."  _ Sam recounted the memory of what Tommy had told him.

Not only did Phil betray L'manburg and, by extension, Tommy, he never tried to save the traumatized boy. Tommy was in exile, suffering at the hands of Dream. Tommy was being punished for simple mistakes. Tommy was being put in wars. Tommy wasn't allowed to be a kid. 

Phil was neglectful and played favorites. Technoblade was always the favorite and got all the love and attention, but when Tommy moved in with Technoblade to escape Dream, Phil never wanted to even have a conversation with the boy. 

That may have done the most damage to Tommy, thinking that Dreams words were real because your own father wouldn't talk to you.

...

"Tommy, I'm not giving you 32 diamonds. You don't deserve them. Go mine your own." The harsh voice of Philza snapped Sam out of his thoughts. Tommy was pestering Phil to give him the diamonds like he does to everyone, so it was odd to see someone get upset over it.

It kept going like that till night when Tommy had finally gotten the diamonds because he had been friendly to the new member, Slimescicle. Yes, you don't have to give your child something but being mean to them is not how to go about it.

Tommy gave Sam the diamonds, then soon got tired and went to his dirt house to rest. Soon everyone except Phil, Technoblade, and Sam did the same.

...

The group was stopped on a more secluded and far away part of The Prime Path. Phil and Techno were chatting as they watched the sky. It was like they don't even know the pain they've caused.

"Phil?" Sam started, his tone harsh, startling Philza as he has never heard the man sound so angry.

"What's up, mate?"

"You're not allowed to come to see Tommy anymore, neither are you Technoblade." Sam never averted his eyes from Phil, not even when addressing Technoblade.

" _ Excuse me?!  _ Tommy is  _ my _ son!  _ You  _ can't make that choice!" Phil was never one to yell in anger, but he was offended that anyone even had the gull to try and take away his son. 

"Is he?! Because it seems to me that Technoblade is an only child! You've never shown Wilbur love and attention, and as soon as Techno made you a king, you ditched Tommy and made him a major target!"

"I gave him a place to stay!" 

"That was Technoblade! You weren't there for him! You never came to save him from himself, and you never came to save him from Dream! That child is broken, and you never helped! I'm only banning Technoblade because Tommy has PTSD from all the TNT and murder!" Technoblade looked down, not even attempting to rebuttal. Technoblade knew that he did his little brother wrong, and he was distraught and ashamed.

"I-I'll come back. We have more withers!"

"And where will that get you? Traumatize the kid even more when he was just able to get rid of the person that hurt him the most? Great idea, Phil that'll make Tommy love you." Sam rolled his eyes, it had only been a few days since Sam started to hang out with Tommy, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for that kid.

"He-He does love me..."

"Fear and love has never been and will never be the same. That's something you should have learned before you became a father." Sam began to walk off, the bright moonlight being the only thing to illuminate him. But the light still felt dull and dark, but Sam was smiling, Phil would finally leave Tommy and let him be a kid.

Phil and Technoblade dropped the conversation at that and walked back off to the snowy north, hopefully, to clean up their act. 

Sam left to his base in the badlands, destroying any of the egg's vines on the way. He wanted the SMP to be safe for Tommy, which meant working even harder to take down the egg and save his friends.

...

Before Sam went to sleep, he reminded himself about the place where Tommy was staying...a dirt mound. Tommy has been one to defend his home, but Sam was always uncomfortable with the child sleeping somewhere with no warmth or protection, not to mention that he stayed there alone. 

Tommy was an older teen, yes. But when it comes down to it, if Tommy's PTSD is ever triggered or has a depressive episode whenever he is alone, it would be very dangerous for the boy. 

So Sam set up a room in his base, warm and safe with a jukebox so that Tommy wouldn't have to move the one by the bench in case he does move in. Sam caught himself hoping that Tommy would want to, trying to rid himself of the feeling, he went and took a cold shower.

"Sam, he needs a break to just relax! You can't throw a whole new house on him too!" Sam scolded himself as he stepped into the shower, letting the freezing water run down his warm hair and back, a small shiver escaping him as he sighed.

"There  _ has  _ to be some way that I can keep him safe while also letting him play..." He rubbed some shampoo into his dark green hair.

Sam suddenly remembered playing the game 'Animal Crossing' as a kid. Tom Nook was always his favorite character due to how he kept things orderly. But Tommy didn't like order.

"I can work with that..." Sam turned off the water and stepped out, changing into a sweatshirt and shorts. As he got into bed, he looked at the sword on his nightstand.

"I never did like being unarmed...the badlands have been more dangerous than ever, but...I need to save Tommy..." Sam soon drifted off into a somber sleep, thinking of ideas as he drifted.

...

The Sam Nook idea had been a massive success, Sam had never seen Tommy's smile so bright, and he didn't want that to go away. 

Sam made a recording of the Tom Nook voice and played anytime he wanted to speak to Tommy. The boy seemed to enjoy it, laughing and happily doing tasks without fighting back like usual, yes, he did a sarcastic grumble anytime he got another job, but he would still do it without any real complaint.

Sam was happy to be there for Tommy, and after Sam was the one in trouble, Puffy was there for him.

_ 'I guess she finally saw what I see whenever she worked with him.'  _ Sam thought to himself as he built the 'Big Innit Hotel.' The name was chosen by Sam, but Tommy loved it so much that he kept it.

While Sam was up on the scaffolding, he saw a particular blonde boy walking down the path, arms full of the red dye he asked for. So Sam raced down and got in his usual spot facing Tommy.

"Sam Nook! I got the dye!" Tommy cheered, shoving the dye towards Sam. 

Sam smiled and nodded, sending a message to their communicators as he played the sound. "[THIS IS WONDERFUL TOMMYINNIT, GREAT WORK! WHY DON'T WE TAKE A BREAK FOR LUNCH? I WILL LEAVE, AWESAMDUDE WILL BE HERE SHORTLY]"

Tommy giggled and nodded as Sam shook his head and 'switched' between Sam Nook and Awesamdude. 

"Oh! Tommy! You got all this dye by yourself?" Sam looked down at the dye before putting it in a chest.

"Yep! I'm just that great! Sam Nook even said I was!" Tommy paused when his stomach began to growl.

Sam chuckled lightly, "Why don't you tell me all about it over lunch? That sound good?" Tommy nodded quickly before turning around and starting to run past. However, Sam was able to catch him by his shirt's collar.

"Not so fast Tommy, I have something special in mind!" Sam smiled and began to lead the way, Tommy's curiosity over-riding his pride as he followed closely behind.

...

Sam leads Tommy into the base, not forgetting to stop to let Tommy stare at the Redstone in amazement. When they walk inside, Captain Puffy is waiting there, making them lunch.

Tommy gasped and ran up to Puffy like a dog getting a new toy, "Puffy?! You're here! Sam, what is Puffy doing here?!" Tommy looked up at the adults, excited that the two people he considered paren- best friends were here.

"I'm stopping by to say Hi, Tommy. What else would I be here for?" Puffy giggled before noticing a complete change in Tommy's demeanor.

"Um...Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." With that, Tommy quickly walked off to the bathroom.

Sam and Puffy were there staring in the place that once stood Tommy, now very confused.

"Do you know what triggered him?" Puffy asked, finishing up their food.

"Probably something that was like Dream in exile, that is usually what it is. I wish I didn't have mercy on that guy," Sam hissed. Puffy shook her head and placed a hand on Sams's shoulder.

"It was for the best, Sam, the last thing Tommy needs is to know that he took someone's final life." Puffy's voice was soft and grounding, helping to calm Sam down enough that he wasn't about to march out and go kill Dream himself.

Sam sighed, "You're right...Let's go check on Tommy." Sam said when he noticed how long the boy had been gone, Puffy agreed, and the pair walked off to the bathroom. 

When Puffy and Sam were halfway down the hallway, they began to hear soft yet sorrowful sobbing. Hearing this, they quickened their pace, finally finding the door that Tommy was behind.

Sam softly knocked on the door. He could hear a startled gasp and shuffle before the door flung open, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! It's fine, I'll go!" Tommy attempted to push past as he wiped away the ever-flowing river of tears.

Captain Puffy pulled him into a hug, sliding down the wall to let Tommy sit and relax, Sam soon joining in the hug.

"Tommy," Puffy's voice was calm. She was always so motherly and safe. "You are safe now. You don't need to go. We're here for you, Sugar."

Puffy stroked Tommy's hair as she let him cry, the affection coming to him making him cry harder, but he's never felt safer. He never wants to leave.

...

After half an hour of quiet praise, grounding, and breathing exercises, Tommy was assuredly well enough to get up and continue his day. First, they ate the delicious steak that Captain Puffy had prepared for them, 

For the first time ever, Tommy understood what it meant when people said love makes food better.

They watched a movie and let Tommy choose, who obviously chose 'Up.' When Tommy felt a wave of tiredness hit him, he leaned on Sam, who silently and almost motionlessly wrapped an arm around him. 

For the first time ever, Tommy felt completely safe in an older person's arms.

...

Tommy woke up slowly before realizing he wasn't home and getting up quickly, his breath getting shakey as his mind has not yet been cleared of the sleepy fog. Sam was awoken by the sudden movement. As he rubbed away the sleep, he looked up and the terrified Tommy, immediately registering what was going on and jumping up to help.

Sam sat Tommy down on the couch, "Tommy, hey hey, it's me, Sam. You're at my home. Can you hear me, buddy?" Sam slowly reached over to rub Tommy's shoulder.

"S-Sam?" Tommy quietly asked through gasps for breath. Sam helped whip away some of Tommy's tears as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you with me, buddy? You're safe. He's not here. It's just You, Puffy, and I. Is that okay?" 

Tommy nodded before pausing and extending his arms.

"Oh? Do you want a hug?" Sam asked, a small smile forming on his face as Tommy shyly nodded once more. Sam engulfed the boy in a tight hug, rubbing Tommy's back while they were in the embrace.

...

They had been sitting in the hug for a while now, quietly chatting about random things. Yes, they were hugging, but Tommy felt so safe and loved with Sam. Something he would never admit.

"Hey, Tommy?" Sam started.

"Yeah, big guy?" Tommy was absentmindedly fidgeting with a loose string from the blanket they used the previous night.

"I made you something. I would wait a little longer before showing you, but I believe now is a good time. Wanna go see?" The elder nervously asked. As much as Tommy would've liked to stay in the embrace forever, his curiosity once again gotten the best of him, so he agreed. 

Sam was the first to exit the hug, Tommy letting go right after Sam, but not entirely. As Sam got up and lead Tommy to the surprise, he noticed that the boy had taken ahold of his hand. Sam could feel his heart swell. 

...

Sam opened the door to the room he decorated, motioning for Tommy to step inside first.

"Woooah! What is this, Sam?!" Tommy walked around, poking at things with wonder sparkling in his eyes.

"Well...I would like it to be your room. I want you to live with me, Tommy. You deserve a home full of people that care about you and keep you warm at night, not the shit that you have been living with." Sam kept any panic he felt from showing on the outside, he was completely stressed about what the boy's answer would be, but he didn't want him to know that.

Tommy looked over, confusion painted on his face, "Wh-What? Are you serious?"

"Well, yes, but you are completely allowed to say no. I understa-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, he was thrown into a hug. Tommy smiled brightly at him, and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"I would love to live with you...Dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Far different to anything else i've written so i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ̶I̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶!̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶o̶o̶k̶m̶a̶r̶k̶!̶
> 
> I am working on part 2!!! It will be a separate story though, it will be in my series so look out for that! 
> 
> Follow my twitter @Peachy_heartt for updates on part 2 and any other fics i am working on!


End file.
